This project will employ a modified T-maze in determining the kinds of reward events or sequences of reward events which produce stimuli capable of controlling discrimination learning in rats. The ultimate goal of the project is to determine which reward produced stimuli are responsible for maintaining learned behavior in the absence of reinforcement conditions sufficient to train those behaviors.